Mummy beetle/Main article
The mummy beetle is a giant mummified insect that lives inside the Temple Shrine of the Sacred Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. When Timon and Pumbaa plunder the temple, the latter gets intimidated by the beetle and protects his friend from it as well. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Guatemala Malarkey" As Pumbaa, with Timon on his back, runs away from a storm, the two come across an ancient temple, which is addressed as the Lost Forgotten Abandoned Temple Shrine of the Sacred Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Timon decides to go in the temple to find the prized, jewel-encrusted (and very worth a lot of money) Glorious Golden Fruit Fly, but Pumbaa is too scared to go inside when he hears about the curse of a giant mummy beetle. Timon, however, doesn't believe in the mummy beetle. Pumbaa accidentally pushes a button that opens the door of the temple, giving Timon and Pumbaa a chance to go inside. At first, Pumbaa refuses to go in the temple but soon changes his mind after Timon warns him that he would be outside all alone. As Timon and Pumbaa walk in the temple, Timon is unaware that the mummy beetle is watching them, but Pumbaa feels suspiciously afraid. The warthog sees the beetle and he runs and hides in a vase. Pumbaa tells Timon that he saw the mummy beetle, but when Timon turns around, all he sees is an opened window and a coat on a coat rack. Timon closes the window and gets Pumbaa out of the vase. thumb|250px|Pumbaa sees the mummy beetle about to kill Timon with an axe Later, Timon reads the directions to the Glorious Golden Fruit Fly and when he is about to continue his way to the treasure, little does he realize, the mummy beetle pushes a giant brick so it can kill the meerkat when it falls on him. Pumbaa sees this and quickly rescues Timon, leaving the brick to fall on him instead. When Pumbaa tries to convince Timon about the mummy beetle's existence, Timon still doesn't believe in the beetle. He frees Pumbaa from the brick and the two continue their way to the Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Timon and Pumbaa then find themselves in a part of the hallway filled with mummy beetle statues, with Timon pointing out that according to legend, no living thing has actually seen the Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Pumbaa sees the real mummy beetle about to kill Timon with an axe and he quickly snatches the axe from the beetle. When Timon is suspicious about Pumbaa carrying the axe, the warthog once again tries to convince his friend about the curse of the mummy beetle, but Timon still doesn't believe in the curse. He then ruins one of the mummy beetle statues to convince his friend that the beetle is dead, but then the real mummy beetle appears and cuts Pumbaa's body in half. When Pumbaa keeps trying to get Timon to become aware of the temple being cursed with the mummy beetle trying to kill them, Timon tells the warthog to describe the beetle just in case he runs into it. Timon is standing on a ground that goes down and then goes back up with the beetle on it this time. Pumbaa sees the beetle as he's describing it and then runs to the same ground and goes down and finds Timon. Timon shows Pumbaa that they made it to the prized, jewel-encrusted (and very worth a lot of money) Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Pumbaa is still worried about the mummy beetle's curse, though, so Timon locks up Pumbaa's mouth with a chain and padlock so that he doesn't have to hear about it anymore. The mummy beetle then shows up and Timon sees it this time. The meerkat takes the beetle to another part of the temple and closes the doors. The beetle, however, opens the door and follows Timon as he heads for the treasure, but Pumbaa manages to defeat the beetle by removing its bandages. Personality and traits Menacing and intimidating, the mummy beetle proves itself to be a threat to Timon and Pumbaa, especially the latter. As the two friends journey inside the temple to find the Glorious Golden Fruit Fly, it attempts to kill the duo in numerous ways. Gallery GuatemalaMalarkey screencap2.png GM_mummy_beetle4.png GM T&P with mummy beetle2.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles